What the Hell Happened to Manners Anyway!
by sweet-potato-baby
Summary: Sesshomaru was amused. Had she just slapped herself? No longer was she immersed in those intense emotions, they were gone quickly and were replaced by a feeling of resolve. Of finality. She was however going against his warning not to come closer
1. Introduction

Hey this is my first fic. you _will_ enjoy it mutherfuckers. :)

love,

sweet-potato-baby 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Inu-Yasha... but i do _own_ him if you know what im saying.

Chapter 1

"Hey! Sesshy?" She looked down on him with her big brown eyes, ink black hair framing her flushed face, her soft plush pink/red lips pursed in anticipation.

A deep, angry, rolling growl ripped itself from his battered body, bubbling up, nearly sending vibrations through the air. He was loosely propped against a tree, his mokomoko sprawled out, around and under him, blood staining it and his clothes. His fine silver white hair draped down his neck and collarbone, most of it fanned out on top of his mokomoko.

Kagome jumped back in surprise, not because of the growl, no, but because of the fierce, deadly, simply chilling look in his eyes.

She had simply been walking through the forrest, well, stomping really, of fuedal Japan, having recently sit Inu Yasha six feet under, into the ground. The pounding of her fed up heart was just starting to subside, only to start back up vigorously. She was taking in the lush scenery, and beautiful flowerbeds, and the little fairy-looking demons frolicking and playing, when she stepped through a few pairs of trees and into a small clearing to the one of the most majestic and terrifyingly beautiful scenes she would ever witness in her entire life. All of the nature around her paled in comparison to what she had stumbled across. Inu-Yasha's older half brother, Sesshomaru, The killing perfection, on the verge of looking close to death himself.

The sunlight filtered down through the uniquely shaped leaves of the trees above him. They fell like silk threads of spun gold, illuminating him, making him glow; even the rich, red blood that fell from a gash on the side of his forehead to his striped cheek, and his chiseled jaw, only to drip down, staining his once pristine haori, had a shimmered of gold where the light touched it. His 'muzzle' pulled back in order to intimidate, in order to show his lethal fangs.

"Human-" his tone was surprisingly serious and indifferent, with a definite hint of contempt, his tone had a gravelly, animalistic undertone, however "-What have you dared to call this Sesshomaru."

Kagome felt a shiver go up her spine. He noticed.( she also mentally face palmed when she realized that she unconsiously called him her, 'how to remember the persons name' nickname that she had given him, along with ya-ya for inuyasha)

"Erm-" she took a step forward. His claws glowed green.

"Do not attempt to think that you may venture within my sight unprotected, after what that half breed mongrel did unto my person." His deep bass voice lowered as he growled out, " I will rip you to sheds. Should you so tempt me."

Kagome ignored him as she looked him over again. His battered body, all of the blood . . . no left arm. Yes; this was what ya-y-I mean InuYasha had done to him just yesterday inside of thier fathers tomb. She felt an overwhelming wave of guilt and regret swamp her. And Grief. Grief that stupid, overbaord InuYasha had damaged this beautiful, perfect being. Grief that something so beautiful and majestic _could_ be damaged, and that it _was_, and she was looking _right_ at it, and not only that... but it was _her_ fault.

Her femininly curvy body shook as the revelation hit her, she balled up her fists in anger at that wich cannot be undone. It felt like she had destroyed Michealangelo's sculpture of David, or his breathtaking painting in the sistine chapel; something so priceless, marred. By her. Hot tears clouded her vision. "Im so sorry." Her voice cracked.

Inwardly (of course), Sesshomaru was taken aback. After he had threatened the ninjen with a painful death, he could smell the regret rolling off of her. Wich had initially made sense, until he felt guilt as well. Guilt? Guilt would only make sense if she was reacting to his appearance and not his threat. And if that were the case then it was well desereved, however that still did not make sense, she _was_ on the half breed's side the whole time, was she not! What had really floored him was the completly overwhelming scent of grief coming off her in tidal waves. There is no other word for what she was obviously feeling, than greif. Grief and regret and guilt. . . and salt. Salt for tears.

"Im so sorry," she said in that helpless voice. He blinked. How could she be feeling all of this for him, when he had just , coldly threatened her. It was like she had not even heard it. For she stepped forward once again, as if she were drawn to him. This was indeed an odd human. This was indeed an interesting human.

Kagome straightened up and slapped herself. She was now resolved to do what she could to help him fully recover, as fully as he could recover. It was the least, the very least, that she could do. And so she took yet another step closer.

Sesshomaru was amused. Had she just slapped herself? No longer was she immersed in those intense emotions, they were gone as quickly and suddenly as they arrived. They were replaced by a feeling of finality; of resolve. She was however going against his warning to not come closer. Perhaps he could allow her to live for now. He decided to test this 'resolve' of hers.

Kagome was one her third cautious step when Sesshomaru growled and snapped his jaws at her; she did not falter.

" Look here mister 'im sooo hott even when im all beat up an shit'! -" her pace increased and she actually waved a finger at him "- it was my and Inu-Yashas, mostly InuYashas fault, that you are in this state, and i will be DAMNED if i wasnt hometrained enough to not just leave someone who is obviously hurt, even though its my fault, mostly inuyashas though, just laying around! Thats _rude_ ya know." She narrowed her eyes, as she came to a stop in front of him, daring him to 'rip to shreds' the person who offered help. (A/N obviously the bitch dosnt even know, lol.)

He rose an eyebrow, now thoroughly amused at her sudden boldness. Honestly he knew not why, where if it had been anyone else, he really _would_ have killed them by now; but it seemed his half brothers bitch was entertaining. So he decided to mess with her, fluster her up a little bit. On the outside, however he kept on an intimidating and serious facade, " Were you trying to make fun of my Inu heritage by saying 'hometrained' ningen? And why is it again, that you are so fixated on helping me, when it is your fault in the first place?" Outwardly, his eyes were cool.

Inwardly he was chuckling as he watched her sputter at a loss for words. At last, she came up with, " My name is KAGOME _**not**_ ningen!"

" I care not" He said smoothly.

"w-well... I dont. . . care about you!" He smirked as she stuttered. His facade faltering.

"I did not ask nor do i care about that either... ningen."

Her cheeks turned a vibrant red, as she realized, that what she said was childish and lacked the intelligence she was trying to portray. ( a/n fail.)

She sighed and running a hand through her very long silky black hair, dissmissing that he called her ningen, it was better than what InuYasha usually called her anyway.

He watched her intently while she blushed, it was rather . . . cute, he decided he would make her do it more often and then his attention shifted to her hair. It fell quite softly down to her thighs, in layers. Not a common thing for the other human girls, always rough and smelling of sweat and dirt, and often times week-old sex. No, he could smell her from here. Sugar, he deicided the smell was.

" Just shut up-" "-please" she added when she remembered who exactly he was. This... Kagome would not cease to amuse him it seemed.

She kneeled on her knees in front of him and looked over him closely, '_damn hes hot, ok, i wouldnt mind looking after this glass of whole milk for a while.'_ The desparity however, almost came back when she saw the extent of the damage that she had done, _'mostly inuyasha though'_. He had cuts and gashes everywhere. So much blood to clean up. He really did look weak, laying there. But it didnt matter. She would do it. And he couldnt stop her, whether he liked it or not. Guilt would haunt her forever if she didnt clear her consience now. She couldnt stand to see this strong, majestic daiyoukai like this. Especially it being her fault.

He watched her as she closely examined his body,_ 'it seem's she is actually going to try to nurse me back to health, a brave one'_ he thought, amused eyes betraying his otherwise indifferent and rather chilling facial expression.

She closed her eyes for a moment as if thinking of something. Sesshomaru took this moment to look at her. She was stunning. Beautiful was an understatement. These were facts, it wasnt as if he were taken with her or anything. Preposterous. Yet his eyes wandered to see what she was wearing_.' hn, somekind of vixen clothing no doubt, she must want demons to have thier way with her, i certainly d-'_ He promptly stopped himself from finishing the thought. **(a/n because sesshomaru is obviously not familiar with modern clothing, i shall elaborate. Kagome is wearing baby blue cut off short shorts that show off her ass, and shapely hips, a light pink tight tank top that stops just below her bellybutton, that accentuates her peaches and cream colored skin and her tiny waist, the golden sun, shining down makes her glow and look like a goddess, blah blah blah.) **

She opened her eyes and cocked her head to the side, looonng thigh lenghth hair swaying to the side, she assesed him once more and stood up.

" Now dont you go anywhere Sesshomaru, Ill be right back."

"You will Adress this one as Sesshomaru sama" She left the clearing after giving a faint "mhmm". Him, staring after, loving to watch her leave.

_'A very interesting human indeed'_

_**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**_

_**end of chapter one. hoped u like it, tell me if im moving to fast. suggestions please cuz this is my first fic. i will most likely post the next chapter tomorrow. plz review! I LOVE YOU MY BEBEEZ! I think i might make this rated t after all. but dont worry there will still be some appropriatly hot scenes. ja ne.**_


	2. Deck the Halls

Im very happy for the two reviews i DID get! thanks to Sugar0o and Kate

Umm so heres Chp 2. I know I didnt post as fast as I said I would, and I humbly apologize.

This story will be OOC, i didnt mention that last chapter, and also be prepared for some mistakes, as i do not have spell check or anything. I really would appreciate your suggestions for later chapters :)

kay thanks.

_**A Chocolate A Day Keeps The Doctor Away**_

Kagome's POV

I loudly exhaled when i knew i was out of earshot. What had I gotten myself into!

Did i really _want_ to help him? I mean he would just come after us later! What the hell was I thinking? _**Manners!**_ He certainly did'nt think of manners when he attacked us with intent to kill!

I plopped myself down on the lush green earth that was fuedal Japan, I rubbed my temples as my eyes closed, reconsidering my decision to help. I shivered as an image of Sesshomaru laying helplessly-to an extent- on the ground, seeped its way into my mind.

_**No. Of course I cant leave him...**_

I got up and started restlessly pacing as I often did when at odds with myself. _**whatamigonnado whatamigonnado whatamigonnado. . . sigh. . . wait. . .**_

I jolted to a stop; and a once dormant lightbulb blazed to life in my head. The most obvious plan of all had made itself clear to me. One that would get rid of this horrible guilt, _and_ benifit _both_ me and InuYasha in the long run.** (a/n: the following 'plan' would seem so obvious to anyone of us, we wouldnt hardly have to think about it. However poor Kagome is still slightly inebriated by Sesshomarus sexyness of course :) )**

I will nurse him back to health, while somehow, befriending him; and him being befriended will of course, no longer have the need to kill us, thus resulting in him being our ally. _**And a very delic- i mean strong one at that. **_Now the only thing left was to think up a way to get InuYasha to stay in the area for a while; I would have to sneak away to take care of Sesshomaru every day after all.

But that would come later. I at least had an hour before he came looking for me. I brushed my self off and shook out my hair as I walked to the spot where I had set down my backpack.

Normal POV

Sesshomaru looked up as he saw Kagome enter the clearing, this time accompanied by a gargantuan sized yellow blob on her back. She was panting and seemingly half dead by the time she droped it in front of him, herself also falling in a heap to the ground. He waited, staring at her for about five whole seconds before she sprang up and started rummaging through the bag as if everything was normal.

He gave out a little cough, in order to get her attention. Nothing. What in the hell was the miko doing? He tried again, "Ahem-" something sharply slapped im in the face. '_**cough drops?'**_ He wrinkled his nose at the smell and promptly shot them back at her. Kagome stopped what she was doing when she felt something hard hit her dead on the nose.

She looked up.

'_**Oh no. he. didnt. wait. yes he did Kagome Yes He Did!' **_She reached into the bag and took out one of the little candies, aiming and launching it toward Sesshomaru with all her might (**Lets pretend thats alot)** Sesshomaru caught it with one swift motion before the foul _thing_ made contact with his person. His arm was a blur as he flung the offending object back at her. In no time at all the clearing was filled with the flashing blur of arms and endless coughdrops flying from one end to the other. Kagome picked up an especially deformed one and was about to put her practiced tennis grunt to good use, but was of course interrupted by the opposing party, "Miko, what is it that you think you are initiating with this Sesshomaru?" Kagome gasped, offended.

"ME? All I wanted was to give you some cough drops cuz ya kept COUGHIN so damn much!" He looked at her as if she were mentally challenged, "Miko, do you not posses the skills of recognizing when someone requires' your attention?"

"Oh. Um, what umm did you want then?" She said innocently while rocking back and forth on her heels.

He sighed, "Never mind, just proceed with what you were doing." She blinked and dove right back into that yellow monstrosity, grumbling all the while. She was in that bag for about another ten minutes when he tried to ask what she was looking for, " Miko, wh-" "I FOUND IT", she of course interjected and bolted upright out of the bag. Sesshomaru eyed what she was holding, '_**What is that she has in her hands? It smells delecteble' **_

Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru and was surprised to hear him actually purring, staring possesivley at what she held in her hand. She smirked a devilish smile. " Oh, you want this Sesshomaru?" He tore his gaze away from the god-food (**yes this is actually what he's calling it.)** to look her in her blue-gray eyes. "Enough games miko, what is it." He demanded rather than asked. And she said with all of the haughtiness of a sly dog,

_"Chocolate." _

" Its _Chcolate_, Sesshomaru." He inwardly shivered, it even _sounded_ amazing.

"Give it to me." He deadpanned.

" Oh I fully intend to, Sesshomaru, after all mom's always said, 'a chocolate a day keeps the doctor away'. BUT, you have to say . . ." she paused, and then whispered dramatically, "-please." He growled at her antics but said it nonetheless. (A/N _**What would you doooo for a klondike bar? lol) **_

Kagome giggled and gave him a large chunk of the chocolate, which he almost stuffed into his mouth, before he corrected himself and offered her some. Kagome smiled warmly at him, her dimples an endearing trait. "Thanks ya big softy" He halfheartedly growled in return, as he was much to preoccupied in his god-food.

Kagome stood up, "That should hold ya for a little while, I need to head back to camp now, but ill definatly be back tomorrow with medical supplies. Get some rest, kay?"

He nodded swallowing the last of the chocolate and licking it from his lips as he watched her lug the giant yellow thing back out again. She popped her head back into sight to wave goodbye, and then she was gone.

He sighed at the turn of events that had taken place that day. First he had attacked his half brother and attempted to kill the miko, and today she decides to treat the wounds, said half brother inflicted upon him. How was this odd predicament going to end, he wondered.

He shifted his body to a more comfortable position, and closed his eyes to 'rest' when he started to feel a little bit. . . . _sick_?

**Hohohoo! thats not common for a Dog demon is it!**

**Thanks to all the people that followed and favorited but i really would like me a good dose of reviews. Suggestions will be taken into serious consideration, and all that**

**thanks!**

_**Sweet-Potato-Baby **_

_**LISTEN UP PEOPLE, I WILL NOT BE UPDATING UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 10 MORE REVIEWS! AND... I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EXTRA JUICY AND SUCH.**_

_**FURTHERMORE, I NEED SUGGESTIONS CUZ IM RUNNING OUT OF STEAM!  
><strong>_A


	3. Hot Chocolate

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

Even though I actually did not receive ten more reviews (7) I realize that thirteen reviews is exceptional for only two chapters, so I have decided to cut u a break and punch out another one. (lol it's prolly cuz I'm psyched about having a new laptop)

Chapter 3

Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi, and the douche bag sitting across from me is named InuYasha. Do you know what a douche bag is? Cuz if you don't, then honey I'll tell you. A douche is something some woman use to clean out their insides after their time of the month. A douche bag is basically a bag full of dirty douches ready to be taken out to the trash.

Please raise your hand if you have any objections on my earlier statement about InuYasha. No? None? Very well moving on then.

"InuYasha?"

"hmph" - douche bag

"Just suck it up and let me go!"

"No. Hmph." – douche bag

"InuYasha I don't want to sit you because your branch is right over a mud puddle, but so help m-"

"Then don't." – Douche bag.

I rolled my eyes, gathered my bathing supplies-

"What the hell are you doing wench!" I walked past him and muttered – "sit". Not because he had said wench, which of course I hate. No sitting him was already on the agenda. Idiot, depriving a girl of her bathing opportunities. Just because I had stayed out longer than he expected after I stormed away from our argument. Now he didn't want me to go _anywhere._ I inwardly groaned as I thought about how difficult it was going to be to continually check on Sesshomaru. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and continued on towards the hot spring.

* * *

><p>I felt refreshed after my lengthy soak shampoo conditioning/lathering/scrubbing/rinse/ repeat/rinse/repeat/x5. And during all of this time, I had still not thought of a way to sneak away to Sesshomaru. I mean I had just given him some chocolate a few hours ago so he _should _be fine. But for some reason, other than him being unbearably drop dead gorgeous, I felt the urge to see him as soon as possible. 'Oh well' I thought as I shrugged my shoulders, 'I'll just have to check in the morning.'

I walked into the clearing were InuYasha was eating a….LOW LEVEL RACOON DEMON?!

"WHAT IN THE DAMN WORLD ARE YOU _DOING_ INUYASHA?" I could feel my face turn purple, "IS _THIS_ WHAT YOU DO WHILE IM BATHING?! HUH? YOU EAT RACOONS!"

I stomped over to him, snatched the poor mangled creature away from him, threw it over my shoulder into the thorny rosebush, and out of harm's way. I narrowed my eyes at InuYasha and hissed, "How _dare_ you."

"Kagome you can't be stupid enough to not guess that dog demons _are_ cal- car- carn … meat eaters." He rolled his eyes at me and, started rummaging through the rosebush for the raccoon demon.

Douche bag.

_'Well he is sort of right. I defiantly shouldn't be surprised. I mean he __**is**__ a __**Demon **__for goodness (or not for goodness') sake!"_

Normal POV

The rest of the night passed surprisingly uneventfully. Kagomes' eyes were perpetually closed, in fear of seeing something she didn't want to see. InuYasha was 'asleep' before sundown. And the rest was history.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's POV<p>

_Hot. I am hot._

And the morning sun is only making it worse. I looked around me and noticed that everything was still at rest, though the seemingly scorching sun had fully risen. Perhaps I should take a rest as well. . .

Normal POV

Sesshomaru's eyes drifted closed, just as serene asleep as he is awake. He looked angelic even, despite his Daiyoukai status. . It's _almost_ impossible to picture Sesshomaru for what he is upon first seeing him. His long silver-white hair, glinting eyes of molten gold, porcelain skin and elegant markings. Yes it was hard to imagine him as something deadly upon first sight. However that was always promptly remedied, for that 'first sight' lasts but a moment before the decimation of said sightseer. Then he is The Killing Perfection. The lethal daiyoukai. A Demon. Poisonous. Skilled. Merciless. As he always is.

However, it does not seem like that is the case at the moment. . .

* * *

><p>Kagome's POV<p>

Food, chocolate (yes those are different categories in my mind), water, medical supplies, clothes, lotion, books, cell phone (A/N for use in the feudal era, really kagome?), a magazine, etc etc etc etc etc etc (u know her bag is big as hell)

I sighed as I finished checking the contents of my bag, and sat down on the edge of my nice soft modern bed. I woke up early this morning to tell InuYasha I was going back to my era for a few days, but really I just wanted to quickly get some things and go back to see Sesshomaru. And I had, so I couldn't put off seeing him any longer. Sigh this is going to be so awkward.

I bounded down the stairs as quickly as my backpack (monstrosity) would allow.

"Bye Mom! I really-love-you-a-lot-but-I-gotta-go-now-see-you-soon-don't-forget-to-write-….wait, can I get some of that?" I _tried _to rush out without a pause…but… damn that food just looks delectable. (A/N I wrote this part while I was sooooooooooo hungry and dying in school) I was staring at the most delicious thing, until I closed my eyes and stuffed the 'delicious thing' down my throat as fast as possible – mmmmm something chocolatyyyy… chocolaty…chocolate…this should remind me of something. Oh well!

Normal POV

And Kagome stayed for a few hours eating the same damn thing over and over, never, of course making the connection she really should have made by then.

* * *

><p><strong>6 hours later<strong>

**Almost Sunset**

* * *

><p>Kagome's POV<p>

"Damn I can't believe I stayed that long!" **oh please yes you can.**

….. "Since WHEN have I had an INNER VOICE!?"

…**just shake what your mama gave ya.**

'oh my goodness, I have a freak inner voice!..." I shook my head as fast as sanity allowed. C'mon Kagome get it together!

I looked around after climbing all the way up the well. Yes, it was almost sunset but not quite, you could only tell that it was late in the afternoon. I once again heaved the excessively packed 'backpack' onto my abused shoulders, and started my way through the dense forest.

_**Sesshomaru's **_**POV**

An intense throbbing throughout my heated body woke me. My head throbbed, my hands, neck, chest, stomach, all the way down through my clawed fingertips. My whole body was throbbing with heat. _I am thirsty_.

For everything and for nothing.

A frenzied picture of a girl with inky black hair flashed through my hazy mind.

Another.

These visions coming against my will.

She was writhing in pleasure, red lips swollen with the ecstasy she was trying to suppress.

My fangs elongated as I started to growl-

Her blue-grey eyes parted slowly as she licked from my fingers the essence I had just pounded from her dripping core.

I gritted my teeth as my eyes bled red and my fangs pierced my lower lip, a guttural moan ripped itself from my throat, an excruciating hardness in my pants.

Throb. Heat. And then dark.

_What is __**wrong**__ with me?_

I blacked out once again, sure that I was going to awaken in much worse condition.

. . . . . . _The miko._


End file.
